cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is a character from a TV series, Danny Phantom. She is Danny's tomboyishly beautiful love-interest, and the tritagonist of the show. She is a self-proclaimed goth girl, and is happy only on Christmas. Appearance Sam wears purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. Sam has however been seen in a wide variety of outfits, ranging from a goth style black and purple ball gown to a pink princess dress with hearts and even one of the orange Fenton jumpsuits. Personality Her personality is less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona that is usually shown. She can be bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. She's rational, sometimes sarcastic, forceful, and level-headed but in the end she has a caring heart. Sam has also openly admitted to being a "cat person" and goes by the name of "Chaos" in the Doomed video game. She is a fan of punk, metal, and techno/electronica music. She also enjoys monster movies--with her favorites being female monsters Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica (all based or parodied on various male monster and/or horror films)--and Akira Kurosawa's samurai films. Sam has a collection of old vinyl punk-rock records from the 70s and 80s. She comes from a Jewish background (hinted when her grandmother called her "bubeleh" and eventually revealed in the Christmas special). In spite of her wealthy upbringing by her parents, Sam is not so much spoiled as she is bossy and hypocritical. Sam at one point forces her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian diet on the entirety of Casper High School, despite her claims of the importance of individuality. She advises Danny against using his ghost powers for abusing bullies, but in another episode, she suggests that he uses them to scare away people from buying environmentally-threatening trucks.2 She can also get on Danny and Tucker's nerves. It is clear that she would do anything she could to help him during his numerous battles with his enemies as well as keep him out of trouble and has often been the one out of Danny's two best friends to take whatever risk necessary to save/help Danny, as well as being willing to take the blame for things (like the destruction of the mini-golf course and the start of the food fight, both happening in "Kindred Spirits") to cover for Danny. Sam also tends not to take responsibility for her actions. No matter how much she is at fault, she never accepts the fact she is responsible. She never admits she's wrong and wants everyone to be her "Yes Man". Out of the three, Sam is usually the most rational and mature, often thinking on a realistic level compared to Danny and Tucker as well as pointing out to Danny to focus more on ghost training and hunting. Sam in certain ways is actually the most enthusiastic of the three when it comes to Danny's powers and their potential. Many times when Danny expresses his desire to be rid of his powers and have a "normal" teen life, Sam voices her distaste for the idea. In "Phantom Planet," when Danny voluntarily gives up his powers, she tells him that she's disappointed in his desire to be just like everybody else and tells him that she had been proud to be helping him when he was doing something good, refusing to "sit on the sidelines" and not knowing how he can. Sam also reveals at this time that when Danny was protecting Amity Park, she felt safe knowing that there was someone out there doing the right thing, but with him no longer fighting ghosts, she's not sure what will happen. However expressive she may be, though, Sam still harbors her inner-most feelings inside, especially her secret crush on Danny which she has trouble revealing (more often than not, this is trouble for her as other girls slowly warm up to him). Toward the end of the series Sam's feelings become more obvious, as evidenced by the fact that Tucker clues in to the fact that she likes Danny before Danny himself realizes it. Danny and Sam have finally had their first real kiss in "Phantom Planet" and are now an official couple. History Sam's got into her fair share of troubles and adventure, ranging from being turned briefly into a ghost dragon when wearing the Amulet of Aragon when Paulina gave it to Sam, thinking it was hers, to accidentally wishing away Danny Phantom's existence to nearly being a bride to Prince Aragon to getting possessed by Undergrowth. She is responsible for designing the "D" emblem on Danny's outfit and has known Tucker and Danny from since at least the second grade. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Main Love Interest Category:In Love Category:Daredevil Category:Intelligent Category:Protagonists Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal lover Category:Vegetarians Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Goths Category:Side Kicks Category:Polite Category:Shy Category:Pacifists Category:Rich